After the battle
by midnightbat
Summary: My first fic so go easy on me. What happened to inuyasha and kagome after kagome came back. Starting from inuyasha's kids. What adventures would the kids of a priestess and a hanyou have? Please read, I need that confident boost
1. The beginning

**Hi guys! This is my first fic EVER! And if you've seen my profile I'm not the most confident person ever so please take it easy on me. And sorry if there's any mistakes in grammar or spelling or just anything wrong with the story in general. So happy reading :)**

**Disclaimer : I don't own anything but I wish that who ever owns it could make a sequel**

_Chapter 1 : The beginning_

INU YASHA'S POV

The screams of my wife fills my ears with both concern and excitement_. _Kaede and Rin kicked me out of the house an hour ago and the screams been echoing in my head since. Its been three years since that battle and by then I was sure nothing would have scared me anymore. God was I wrong...

Hearing Kagome's screams make fighting Naraku sound like a walk in the park.

"Calm down little brother, you're gonna dig a hole if you keep pacing like that." Sessomaru's voice broke my thoughts and I just relised that I really was pacing.

"Easy for you to say, its not you're mate in there screaming her head off." I say while walking to sit down beside him in front of the house.

"Kagome is strong, she'll make it through fine. Right now you're the one that looks like he's about to faint." Damn Sessomaru, why does he always gotta be right.

"So what do you suggest I do?"

"Keep you're mind of it. Try and think of something else while you wait."

Something else huh... For some reason my mind started to think about everything that happened after that battle for the Shikon No Tama.

Sessomaru and I made a truce a few months after the battle and I'd say it's going pretty well. Now that we don't feel like constantly killing each other for one reason or another, it actually seems that we could be the kind brothers my father had always hope for us to be.

The wolf mutt had a wolf pup a year ago and he's expecting another one in a few months. Shippo looks to be good friends with the pup and visits a lot when he's not training.

Rin still lives with Kaede and her realtionship with Sessomaru is actually getting better. I'm expecting her to travel around again with Sessomaru pretty soon, the only reason she even sticks around here is because Kaede forced her anyway. Hell, I don't even know what that old grandma is thinking keeping her here, the whole reason she's here in the first place is because Kaede wants her to addapt back into human society so she can choose if she wants to be with Sessomaru or stay with other humans and her choice to that is more obvious now then ever. Then again I was never good at seeing what that old fart was thinking.

Sango and Miroku started travelling with Kohaku and helping in any demon related problems and are actually starting to train they're kids to do the same. Kohaku and Sango are even starting to rebuild they're old village and restart the demon slaying herritage from scratch.

And a few months after she came back, I finally proposed to Kagome. I still remember that moment as clear as day. It was a beautiful sunny day, Miroku and Sessomaru actually helped me find the perfect ring a few weeks back. Sessomaru found a cave littered with diamonds and Miroku found the gold and helped Totosai forge the ring. I took Kagome to the first place we first met, the inuyasha tree. And right there and then, withought any other words, I got down on one knee showed her the ring and said "Will you marry me Kagome?" and the next thing I knew she jumped at me and hugged me while crying "YES! YES! YES! ABSOULTELY YES!" and a few weeks later we were married.

"A lot has really changed now." I whispered.

"Yes it has, but it was all for the best wasn't it?" Sessomaru said.

Before I could answer another voice rang through my ears. To be specific, two healthy new born baby cries.

"Inuyasha?" Rin's voice sounded loud and clear through the air. "You can come in now."

I stood right up and started to run to the door but at the last minute, I turned back to Sessomaru. "Don't you wanna see you niece and nephew?" I asked him.

"You go on ahead." He replied "You should go see your twins first, I'll come in soon."

I nodded towards him and made a mad dash through the door. The sight that awaited was cmpletely priceless. Kaede and Rin were sitting beside Kagome and Kagome was lying down while holding two forms. One a girl that was the perfect picture of her mother with two black dog like ears sticking out of her head. While the other, a boy that looks like me with his white hair and dog like ears but has purple markings on his face just like his uncle and a small fang sticking out from his mouth.

"Inuyasha," Kagome said while looking up at me "Meet your kids."

**Sorry if its too long or too short or just playing terrible but its my first time! Give a kid a break! Please review and tell me if you want me to continue or not, if even one person wants me to keep writing then I'll keep writing this story but if no one says they like it I'll just stop it here. So pleaaseee review, and give me some pointers or comments so I can get better at writing and feel free to give some suggestions for the story. And if anyone has an Idea for the kid's names please tell me cause apparently I cant think of anything. Thanks for reading, please review!**

**~midnight**


	2. The next generation

**Hi I'm back! And thank you sooo sooo much to **_**sangoscourage**_** for reviewing and giving me that confident boost I really needed! And thanks a lot for helping me out with the names! If it wasn't for you I wouldn't have been able to post this! I'm giving you full credit for this chapter! Thanks again and hope you enjoy this new chapter. Again, sorry for any mistakes in this story and any feed backs or ideas are welcome.**

**Disclaimer : You get the point. Happy reading :D**

_Chapter 2 : The next generation_

NORMAL POV

"Their beautiful Kagome." Inuyasha said to Kagome "What are you going to name them?"

"Your their father Inuyasha, you decide!" Kagome said while trying to surpress small laughs from coming out of her mouth.

"Well I'm not really good with coming up with names." Inuyasha answered while trying to surpress his own laughter. "What about you come up with one and I'll come up with the other?"

"Sounds good to me. You first."

"Hmmm... What do you think Sessomaru?" Inuyasha asked as his older brother came into the house.

"He looks brave. I'm sure he'll rule like a shining star one day, just like his grandfather." Sessomaru answered his little brother withought taking his eyes off his new nephew.

"Shining rule huh?" Inuyasha said to himself "What about Akinori?"

"That's a beautiful name for him Inuyasha! You said you weren't good at thinking up names!" Kagome said practically yelling at her husband.

"I'm not, it was mainly Sessomaru who did most of the thinking wasn't it?" Inuyasha replied with a raised eyebrow directed at his older brother.

"You got that right otouto." Sessomaru replied while still eyeing the newly born recently named Akinori.

"Alright, alright!" Kagome said between fits of laughter "My turn now. Hmmm... What do you think Rin? Your the creative one aren't you?"

"She looks really intelligent, just like her mother!" Rin exclaimed.

"Intelligent... Then Akira it is then!" Kagome said looking down at her sleeping daughter.

"A beautiful name Kagome." Kaede commented

"The next generation of Inu youkai." Sessomaru said finally glancing a look to his brother "Looks like they have a bright future ahead of them."

"Let's hope that they won't cause as much trouble like his father and uncle." Inuyasha said with a smirk on his face.

_8 months later_

INUYASHA 'S POV

"Have you found them yet?" I practically yelled at Miroku.

"No, not yet." He replied "Sango and I looked all over the east side of the village and their still no where to be seen. They must have either been in the west part or they went out of the village!"

"Aaarrgghhh! Where the hell are there?" I yelled mainly at myself "Their 8 months old for crying out loud! They still can't walk and they sure as hell shouldn't be able to crawl away that fast!"

"They are youkai inuyasha." Sessomaru said coming from searching the west side of the village "Inu youkai nonetheless. Incredible speeds comes in naturaly to them."

"So anything from your side of the search Sessomaru?" Kohaku said joining Miroku.

"No, nothing. Not even their scent. They must have gone in to the forest." Sessomaru said in his usual calm tone but I swear I could've heard the slightest hint of worry in it.

"I FOUND THEM!" Sango's voice rang clearly throught the air from the forest and all of us started running towards the source.

How the hell did this happen? How did a normal family outing became a desperate search for my kids?

_Flashback_

It was a normal day in the village. Sessomaru decided to stay in the village to help watch over my kids. Considering that Kagome is the village's current miko and I usually have my hands full with fighting of the more stronger demons, that was help we happily took.

Right now though, the kids were happily playing in the feilds while Kagome was picking herbs. Sessomaru and I was content with watching from the shadows. Akinori's demon powers are growing fast. His claws and fangs already grew dangerously sharp, his speed and endurance is also growing everyday, and his instincsts are the best I've ever seen. He already seems to know when danger will strike and he's also gotten extremely protective over his sister. He has Sessomaru's cool composure and my head strong personality that greatly utilized when he defeated that minor demon that threatened Akira the other day. Not bad for a toddler that still couldn't even walk. Sessomaru told me that he could would even be a better youkai than our father one day.

Akira on the other hand isn't the powerful demon like her brother. She's more like her mother. A kind hearted, warm, trusting, and intelligent person. Her presence alone seems to lighten the mood. Her warm and kind personality won over the villagers easily. Even most travelers and passing demon hunters seemed to be won over by her and they easily forget the fact that she's a half demon. And it seems that she inherited more of Kagome's purrifying powers than my demon powers. Most of the villagers even started talking about her being the next Miko after Kagome.

"Dadda!" Akira's and Akinori's voices broke me out of my thoughts.

"Yeah guys?" I answered them. Since they still couldn't talk much other than the occasional _dadda _or _momma, _they started pulling on both mine and Sessomaru's robe and pointing to a tiny yellow and black stripped like cat with red eyes and two tails.

"Hey is that-" I asked still not looking from the weird cat.

"Kirara?" Sessomaru finished for me.

"SANGO! You're back!" Kagome's shreak answered both of our questions.

"KAGOME! HEY!" Sango ran up to her and gave her a huge hug.

"Nice to see you again." Miroku said while he and Kohaku walked out from the forest.

"Hi" I replied "You decided to come along too Kohaku?"

"Yeah." He replied "I've been dying to see the twins."

"Oh yeah where are they?" Sango said finally turning to me.

"Right there." Kagome said "In front of Inuyasha and Sessomaru."

Akinori immediantly got in front of his sister and Akira happily ducked behind him. They must've sensed that they were demon slayers.

"Hey don't worry guys." Kagome said obviously sensing their fear. "Their friends of ours. They won't hurt you."

At their mother's voice they seemed to relax a bit to get out of their fighting positions but they still moved closer to Sessomaru and I.

"So what are you back any way?" I said trying to ease the tension "Akinori and Akira can't be the only reason."

"Oh yes!" Miroku said "We got a job in a near by village and we decided to stop by. And since we haven't met the twins yet we thought that we might take you with us for some, you know, bonding time with them."

"That sounds like a good idea actually." Kagome replied "We haven't been able to go out of the village much and some time with the kids might get them to like you guys. And we still haven't introduced the twins to your kids yet have we?"

"Perfect!" Kohaku said brightly "The kids are with Ah-Un in the forest. We can leave right now."

"What do you think inuyasha?" Miroku asked hopefully.

"I guess it's ok." I answered "What could go wrong right?"

_End of Flashback_

Well apparently everything could go wrong since now I'm running through the forest searching for my kids that might even be waithing to be a demon's lunch!

"I have their scent" Sessomaru said "Let's hurry!"

We started running faster until we ended up in a clearing where Akinori was happily trapping a minor demon up in a tree while Akira was playing with Kirara.

"Akinori! Akira!" I yelled and ran up at them.

Akira was still playing with Kirara so I decided to leave her, not wanting to ruin her fun. I immediantly started scailing up the tree Akinori was on and quickly taking him in my arms before approaching the demon cowering up in the tree.

The demon has a scared expression on it along with a few bruises.

"Is... Is he gone?" It managed to croak out but at the sight of Akinori in my arms it started to panic again and ended up falling off the tree and passing out as he colided with the ground.

"What happened?" I asked Sango

"Well when I got here Akira was crying a little and Akinori had a murderous look on his face and that thing was running up that tree like his life depended on it and considering Akinori's face, it probably did." She said "And from what I got from that demon, it looks like it bothered Akira or something then Akinori just went berserk."

"Well that's not a big surprise is it Sessomaru?" I asked my brother.

"No it's not." Sessomaru said happily "Looks like the next generation really will have a bright future."

**Sorry if it's a little confusing or just simply terrible. In my defense, I was pretty exhausted when I wrote this but I just couldn't resist finishing it. Any way, to **_**sangoscourage **_**thanks for reviewing last time and I hope you like this chapter just as much. And as usual, tell me if you want me to continue or not. All ideas or comments are welcome. So don't forget to Review!**

**~Midnight**


	3. Sessomaru Babysitts

**Hi guys! Sorry for not updating for a while but I have a very bad case of writers block okay! To **_**sangoscourage **_**and **_**LifeandFire25**_** thank you soooo much for reviewing! It's nice to know that at least some one likes this story. Any way, I got this idea from a picture in devianart (forgot the link, sorry) and sorry if some of the characters sound a little OOC but I ran out of ideas okay! Happy reading and sorry for any mistakes in the spelling or grammar or anything else. To **_**sangoscourage **_**and **_**LifeandFire25**_** thanks again for reviewing! And to **_**sangoscourage **_**thanks for reviewing again and I hope you'll like this new chapter and will keep reviewing.**

**Disclaimer : I own nothing**

_Chapter 3 : Sessomaru babysits_

SESSOMARU'S POV

"What did you say?" I asked him in disbelieve.

"I need you to take care of Akinori and Akira today." Inuyasha repeated to me "Miroku and I are going for a demon hunting job and Kagome is going with Sango to help rebuild her village."

"Why don't I come with the monk and you stay?"

"Don't think so. The village has a powerful Kekai around it and Miroku's powers can only break the sheild enough for a Hanyou to get in." I opened my mouth but before I said anything else, Inuyasha interrupted me "And before you ask, I doubt that Sango will let you come in a demon hunting village. Besides, Sango said that it's good luck for a Miko to come to a demon hunting village. Something about purrification or protection."

"Why can't you ask Rin or that old fart to take care of them?"

"Mainly cause your the only person, other than me and Kagome, that Akinori seems to trust. He seems to get a murderous aura everytime anyone else gets close to him or Akira and refuses to get near them. And Akira doesn't seem to go anywhere withought Akinori."

As much as I liked to argue, I knew that it was a loosing battle. Akinori was a demon through and through. He seems to hate any human scent, other than his parents and his sister, even though he himself was a Hanyou. And even at only a few months of age, his demon powers are incredibly strong already. He also seems to have a great bond with his sister, refusing to let anyone come close to her. And luckily for him, Akira never seems to like being appart from her brother either.

"Alright." I answered my little brother after finally admitting defeat "I'll watch them until you get back."

"Perfect! You can use the time to train them too. Akinori seemed very excited for demon training with you." Well I have to admitt, training and watching my nephew act as a true demon has always been interesting to me. "I should be back tomorrow morning at dawn. You can handle them until then right."

"Of course, don't worry. But any burning villages or houses won't be my responsibillity." I said with a smirk

Inuyasha started laughing uncontroulably "Right, right!" He managed between laughs "You're kidding right." I remained silent but my light smirk turn into a full grin. "Wait, your not serious right?" By then his laughs had stopped and his voice was filled with horror "Hey Sessomaru! Answer me!"

I started walking out the house while Inuyasha was still screaming his head off. Maybe this wont be so bad after all.

_Later_

"Akinori let go of Kirara this instant! Akira give me back my bow!" Kagome's screams was the first thing I heard when I returned to the house later that afternoon.

When I came in, the sight of the house was nothing far from amazing. Akinori was holding Kirara by the tail while using his claws to hold him up on a crooked wood on the roof. His flexibility, reflex, and resourcefulness was incredible. Looking from the paw marks on the floor and the few scratches on Akira's clothes, it looked like Kirara was playing with Akira and accidently scratched her which Akinori thought was harming his sister.

Akira on the other hand was jumping and running from corner to corner avoiding Kagome while holding her bow and arrows. She seems to notice that her mother was planning to leave, and being the warm and shy person she is, she looked like she was trying to keep her mother from leaving. Her demon skills, speed, and agility seemed sharper than I thought.

"Ahh! Sessomaru! Thank god your here!" Kagome yelled to me in relief "You think you can get them to stop? I have to get going, since Inuyasha already left with Miroku your the only one that can actually keep up with them."

I nodded to her and jumped up to Akinori's perch. I took him in my arms and took Kirara away from him, surprisingly without much complaints from the little Hanyou. I landed back down and placed Kirara on the ground but I still held Akinori, afraid that he might start chasing Kirara again if I put him down.

Then I started making my way to where Kagome was looking for a hiding Akira. I caught her scent and found her in a few seconds, but for a normal human it might have took a much longer time to find her. Even though she's not as powerful as her brother, her skills really are greater than I thought.

I took Kagome's bow and arrows from Akira and gave them back to Kagome. "Thank you!" She said happily to me while darting out of the house with Kirara running behind her. "Make sure they don't get to too much trouble!" She yelled behind her shoulder.

Once she was out of sight, I turned to the two half demons in my arms. Akinori was looking as calm and indignant as usuall, but he still held an angry towards the path where Kirara left. Akira had tears in her eyes, obviously missing her mother.

I placed them both back on the ground and Akinori immediantly started trying to comfort his sister. It's amazing how much his demeanor changed when he's around Akira. When Akira finally calmed down, they just started staring at me. _What now? _I thought. Apparently, I didn't have to do much of anything to keep them busy, because a few seconds after they went of to do their own things. _This might be easier than I thought._

I started to follow their scent and found both twins sitting on a table. Akinori was observing some of the demon hunting weapons that Kagome, Sango, and Miroku left. How he obtained access to those weapons, that I know for a fact was kept safely under multiple charms, I have no idea. Akira was perfectly writing what I can only assume as charms. I'm begining to question what my brother and his mate was teaching this kids to do.

For the next few minutes I was content to just watch these kids work. They both seemed extremely gifted at what they were doing. Akira's charms were close to perfect and I could already see some of her purifying energy radiating off of them. Akinori was now, apparently, practicing archery. He started firing arrows or knives and nearly all of them landed straight at their intended targets. They seem very suited for demon hunting and with a little training they will be invincible fighters.

But the peace quickly ended when a faint cry was heard from the village. Akinori and Akira jumped through the window and started running toward the direction of the sound. I darted after them and caught their scent only a few meters away from me. When I caught up to them, I was met by a strange sight.

Both of them were chasing a farmilliar small looking demon that I can't seem to recognise. Behind them was a group of villagers that were surrounding a flaming hut that used to be where the village would keep most of their farming supplies.

"What happened?" I asked one of the farmers.

"I don't really know. I was walking in to the hut to put back some of my farming tools and I saw a small shadow. And before I know it two figures came running through the door and chasing the shadow around. One of them managed to catch the shadow but it got away then one of our shovels came hurling at me! I managed to duck out of the way in time but the shovel hit the torch I was carrying and the next thing I knew, the whole thing was on fire!"

After hearing his story I started running towards the way the twins had once again dissapeared to. The villagers seemed to have the situation more or less under control. And after all, I did tell Inuyasha that I won't be responsible for any burning buildings.

I followed their scent and soon found myself in the forest. I started running faster toward their scent when I heard a faint cry that I recognise.

"Ahhh! Get away from me!" _Shippo._

I found myself in a clearing where Akira and Akinori were cornered by a fairly large demon. Akinori was in a fighting position and trying his best to cover his sister. Akira was trembling behind her brother but she seemed to have her short claws ready to help her brother. The strangest part of this was that a small demon seemed to be hiding in the darkness on top of one of the trees, but I can worry about that later.

Suddenly, the demon attacked. Akira safely jumped out of the way and Akinori was able to dodge the attack as well and land an attack on the demon. But it was obviously not enough to stop it. The demon tried to attack Akinori but before it managed to hit him, I jumped up and sliced it to peices with my claws.

Before I could check up on them, the demon on the tree jumped down and landed on Akira earning a panicked shriek from Akira and an angry growl from Akinori. Akinori jumped towards the small demon and kicked it off his sister and started clawing at it. By then, the little demon's form was as clear as day.

"What are you doing here Shippo?" I asked him

"Can you get this deranged hanyou off me first?" He screamed. I walked toward him and took Akinori in my arms.

"Thank you!" Shippo said "I was running away from that demon and was hiding in that hut but then these two guys started chasing me around, so when that hut caught on fire I ran towards the forest and hid up in that tree. Then those two ran towards me and that demon showed up!"

"Why did you attack Akira then?"

"Because I thought they were gonna kill me, that one with the white hair tried to... Wait a sec!" He said and looked at them both carefully "Why do they look like... Hey! Their Inuyasha's and Kagome's kids aren't they?"

"Yes, Akira and Akinori. Considering that you tried to attack his sister, I don't think you have the right to comment on his behavior." I said looking at Akinori's angry gaze while Shippo tried to make himself as small as possible, which must be his smartest move yet.

After that we walked back to the village and finally made it back at the house at dawn. Inuyasha and Miroku was already waiting for us outside.

"Sessomaru! Akira! Akinori!" Inuyasha yelled and ran at us.

"What happened and what are you doing her Shippo?" Miroku asked while walking towards us.

"Shippo caused some troube that seemed to interest these two so they followed him in the forest and ended up getting attacked by a demon." I answered them.

"What?" Inuyasha said surprised "Are they okay?"

"Their fine." I said "They handled it better than I thought. You and Kagome must be a good teacher if they already know how to defend themselves against demons."

"Wait," Inuyasha said with disbelieve "We haven't taught them anything about fighting demons yet. What else can they do Sessomaru?"

"Akira was already able to write some basic charms perfectly and Akinori was able to do basic attacks and destroy the charms you put on your weapons."

"They must have picked up somethings watching us fight and train." Commented Miroku

"They're going to be amazing fighters." I said

"Well at least they didn't burn anything up right." Inuyasha said chuckling "Right Sessomaru?" Again, I only grinned while Shippo and the twins had a nervous and guilty look on their faces.

Oh well, he'll find out soon enough. I did say I wasn't responsible for that after all.

**There you go! Hope you like it and will give me some reviews. I'm planning to give this story a plot after the next chapter but I could really use some help. I have a TERRIBLE case of writers block and some ideas for the plot or next chapter is REALLY appriciated. Thanks for reading and please review! I really want to know what you think about this story. And as usual, tell me if you still want me to continue or not. As long as I get at least ONE good review I'll keep writing but if no one review I'll take it as "This story sucks, we hate you, and you should just quit writing." And I'm really hoping it wont end up like that cause I REALLY wanna keep writing. Thanks for reading! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!**

**~Midnight**


	4. first words

**Hi guys! I'm back! I know you guys really wanna kill me cause I haven't been updating as much but I have a really good reason for it! 1) Cause I have the worse case of writers block in the history of writers block, 2) Cause I have really bad internet connection for these past few days, 3) Cause my math teacher gave me a project to make a diorama of a town and I'm not even in Hight school yet! (Yes, I'm that young.) Any way, to **_**bee1313 **_**thanks alot for reviewing! It means a lot to me that someone actually thinks that my stories are worth reviewing. And to **_**sangoscourage **_**thank you sooo much for reviewing and following this story since the first chapter. Like I said this story is my first fanfic so it's a huge confidence boost for me to know that you still want to review and follow this story since the first chapter! And I wanna especially say sorry to you because of the long wait. But like I said, writers block so any ideas you have are a big help! I hope that you'll still follow this story despite the long wait. Any way, just so you guys know I got the names of Koga's kids from a website so no, I didn't think of them my self. Again sorry for any mistakes and for the long wait. Happy reading :)**

**Disclaimer : I own nothing.**

**A/N : The website I got the names from for you guys who wants to know.**

**/page/category/71/**

_Chapter 4 : First words_

INUYASHA'S POV

It was early morning and I was just heading to the forest to get Akinori and Sessomaru for breakfast. The twins are one year old now and both of them have advanced in different ways. Akira was academically more ahead than Akinori. Kagome started teaching Akira some simple things from her time and also simple things a miko should know but she still haven't started training as a demon or a miko and her powers still haven't developed that far. Akira also said her first word a few months ago and now she was able to communicate with others with simple words.

Akinori on the other hand wasn't as academically advanced as his sister. He still haven't spoken any whole words but in fighting, he's far more ahead than Akira. After the whole accident with Shippo, we decided to start Akinori's training, seeing that he was the more dangerous and advance demon. Sessomaru insisted that he would be the one to train him snd since Akinori's power greatly resembled Sessomaru's, we let him. He's been training for months now and his power is growing rapidlly. His claws and fangs are already strong enough to kill and he's also able to do basic demon skills. Sessomaru said that in a few years, he might grow stronger than the both of us and eventually stronger than even our father.

I reached a clearing in the forest and saw that Akinori, although panting and exhausted, succesfully took down a standard level demon twice his size.

"Wow." I said "Impressive, you helped him do that Sessomaru?"

"No," Sessomaru said sounding as dumb founded as me "That demon showed up out of no where and before I could react Akinori already started attacking and after a few minutes he managed to defeat it."

Suddenly, Akinori collapsed to his feet and I was by his side in an instant.

"He must be exhausted." I said picking him up in my arms.

"Of course." Sessomaru commented "But still, he's extremely powerfull. He really will grow into a strong demon one day."

We reached the house right when Kagome was going to fetch us and at the sight of the sleeping half demon in my arms she came running towards us.

"What happened?" She asked while trying to use her miko powers to speed up his recovery.

"A demon showed up out of no where and attacked." I answered her "Akinori attacked the demon before Sessomaru could react and he managed to defeat it single handedly."

Kagome sighed. "Oh sure, he could use Sankontessou but he still can't talk!"

"Any way, get cleaned up before breakfast" She said while taing Akinori "I'll take care of him."

After I got cleaned up, I walked to the kitchen to find that Akinori was already awake and eating. Sessomaru, Akira, Sango, and everyone else was also there.

"Oh inuyasha!" Kagome said happily "I forgot to tell you this morning!"

"Tell me what?" I asked

"Koga, Ayame, and their kids are coming for a visit!"

"WHAT?" I screamed. Even after all these years I was still not on very good terms with that wolf mutt.

"Their coming in a few hours." Sango said calmly "Try not to do anything to influance the kids in a bad way will you?"

"Oh sure, tell me that" I scoffed.

"Inuyasha," Sessomaru said "If you're really that set against meeting him, maybe you can help me with that little matter we've been talking about."

"What matter?" Kagome asked.

"Nothing!" I answered quickly "Really it's nothing you need to worry about. And yes I'll help out. Anythis is better than meeting that over grown piece of..."

"INUYASHA!" Kagome yelled.

"What?"

"Not in front of the kids!"

"Oh, right."

A few minutes after, I was waiting in a clearing in the woods for Sessomaru so we could leave.

"Ready?" He said coming out of the woods.

"Yeah," I said " You think that it's really the right time to be doing this?"

"Yes," Sessomaru answered "His powers are growing quicker and stronger than we could have ever imagined. It's now or never."

_Back in the house_

KAGOME'S POV

"Where do you think they're going?" I asked Sango

"I honestly don't know" She answered "But it must be something important if they've been talking about it for a while."

"Momma?" Akira asked "Where dad?"

"Your dad went out with uncle Sessomaru Akira." I answered her "Now hurry up and get ready. Koga and everyone else are gonna be arriving soon."

SANGO'S POV **(A/N : Sorry for the sudden change. Just think that it'll be easier to write for Sango than Kagome for this part)**

A few hours after they left, I heard a knock on our door.

"Kagome! It's Ayame!"

Kagome ran to the door and opened it revealing Ayame and the rest of her family.

"Ayame! Koga! Come in!" Kagome said "Oh, and who are these two?"

"Oh right!" Ayame said "This is Areno and this is Kaia." She sad pointing to two wolf demons beside her. Areno was the exact replica of his father but he had his mother's eyes. Kaia was the perfect picture of her mother in every way.

"Why don't you two go to the other room and play with Shippo and the other kids?" Kagome said and the two small demons raced to the other room.

"Soo..." Koga said while he and Ayame sat down around the table "I can't smell the dog. Where is he?"

"He went out with Sessomaru to who knows where." Kagome answered plainly while pouring tea for everyone.

"Oh," Koga said happily while wrapping his hand around Kagome's neck "So the big brave dog demon left you alone did he?"

"Watch it wolf mutt!" I told him, tightening my grip on Hiraikotsu. "Just because Inuyasha's not here doesn't mean that you can do whatever you want!"

"Hey, hey! Don't worry about it! Just some old habits right Ayame?" Koga said guilty

Ayame sighed. "Yeah,yeah."

"That's not what I'm worried about Koga." Miroku said calmly "Other than my wife, there's a more dangerous threat awaiting you if you ever touch Kagome again although it might come in a smaller package."

"Hah! So what is this 'threat'?" Koga said proudly "I'll beat it to a million pieces"

Suddenly the stool where Koga was sitting on, his tea cup, and head band got slashed leaving a scar on his forehead. Behind him stood a very angry Akinori with his claws ready.

"Oh," Koga said with a tint of nervousness "That..."

"Akinori!" Kagome said "Why don't you go play with the other kids?" At that, Akinori ran out of the room to where the other kids were playing but not before shooting Koga a warning look. That kid's turning more and more like his father everyday.

"Mmm... What was that?" Ayame asked.

"My son, Akinori." Kagome answered "He's the older one of the twins and also the more powerfull and protective. Sorry about that Koga."

"But for future reference," I said with a smirk "you might not want to mess with him."

A few minutes after the little accident, we were happily talking while the kids were playing.

"So Kagome," Ayame asked "You really don't know where Inuyasha went?"

Kagome sighed. "No, he didn't say. But it looked like it was something important since both him and Sessomaru went out."

"Don't worry Kagome." I told her "I'm that it isn't anything worth worrying about."

Kagome laughed slightly. "Sango you must know after all these years that if it has something to do with those two, it has to be something worth worrying about."

"Aren't all guys like that?" Ayame said sarcastically earning heartfull laughs from all of us.

"Don't worry Kagome." I said between laughs "I'm sure that they'll be back soon."

As if on cue, we heard a knock on the door.

"Kagome! I'm back!"

"Inuyasha!" Kagome said happily while running to open the door.

"Wow," Ayame asked "That happen with you a lot Sango?"

"More than you think." Miroku commented earning a smack from me.

A few hours later, we were sitting around the table eating.

"So Inuyasha, where did you and Sessomaru go to?" Kagome asked

"Oh yeah, about that!" Inuyasha said "I got something to give to the twins. Where is he?"

"In the next room with the other kids." I said standing up "I'll go get them."

And right then, a scared wolf demon came running in the room followed by an angry dog demon.

"Told you." Miroku said earning another smack from me.

"Areno!" Ayame yelled as she took Areno in her arms while Kagome took Akinori in her's. "What happened?"

"Areno was hitting on Akira and Akinori lost it! That's what happened!" Said a tired Shippo. Shippo's clothes were slightly torn and he was panting, no doubt from trying to stop Akinori from killing Areno. I'm starting to really like that kid.

"Like father like son huh Wolf mutt?" Inuyasha said.

"Shut up dog boy!" Koga shot back.

"Wolf mutt." A small voice rang through the room. What surprised everyone was that the voice came from Akinori.

"Wolf mutt." Akinori repeated his eyes still trailed on Koga and Areno.

"Wow," Miroku said "Never thought that would be his first words."

"No comments Kagome." Inuyasha said but there was a hint of pride and amusement in his voice.

Kagome sighed. "Like father like son."

**Well there you go! Sorry if it sucks but I'm exhausted okay!** **I've already written for 3 chapters today! Any way, I know I left a few things in a cliffhanger but I am going to explain them in the next chapter. I was planning to put them in this chapter but I was just way too tired to write it. That and writers block. Any way, thanks again to **_**bee1313 **_**for reviewing! It really means a lot to me! And thank you a million trillion times to **_**sangoscourage**_** for reviewing again and for actually following this story! It means the WORLD to me! Your really a big help in this story! If it weren't for you I would've cried myself to sleep cause this story wont have any reviews! Thanks soooo sooo much! And sorry again for the wait, but I like I said I have a really bad case of writers block. But I really hope that you'd still follow this story despite the long wait and all ideas you have are more than welcomed! Any way, thanks for reading and please leave a review or idea! As usual, I'd only continue if at least ONE person wants me to. Bye! :)**

**~Midnight**


	5. Choices and Power

**Hi guys! You didn't need to wait very long for this chapter did you! All thanks to **_**bee1313 **_**and **_**sangoscourage**_**!**__**Your reviews really helped encouraged me to write this chapter! Told you that reviews helps me write! And I'm really glad that you two are still following this story and are still reviewing even after the long wait that I put you through for the last chapter! Oh, and thank you soooo much for the ideas that you two gave me! I'm EXTREMELY greatful for them! So to show it I'm planning to use ALL of them! Maybe not in this chapter but I am planning to use them in this story. Those ideas are really helping my writers block. Any way, hope that you guys will like this chapter! Sorry for any mistakes I made.**

**Disclaimer : I'll own it when pigs fly**

_Chapter 5 : Choices and Power_

INUYASHA'S POV

Ayame and the rest of her family left a few hours ago. Kagome and everyone else were already asleep, which gives me and Sessomaru sometime to talk.

"When are you planning to give it to them?" He asked me.

"I don't know" I answer honestly "But I think that it's not the right time yet."

"Inuyasha, their power are stronger than we ever thought." Sessomaru says clearly nervous "I fear that soon they might not be strong enough to contain them."

"I know but, I don't think that it's the right time for them yet." I said tightening my grip on a box I kept hidden under my robe. "No matter how strong they are, I just can't give them this kind of burden so soon. You know that just giving this to them means that I'm letting them enter a world that I'm not sure their ready to."

"You know, I've heard our father say those exact same things."

"What?"

Sessomaru sighed. "It was a few weeks before your birth, before his death. I was travelling and I over heard him talking to Totosai."

"About what?" I asked him.

"About the same thing we're talking about now." He answered me with a hint of sadness. "He knew what your birth would mean and what kind of life it would lead you to. He wanted you to be prepared. But like you right now, he wasn't able to give it to you knowing what it would truly mean even though he knew the risks."

I know that this might be hard for him to discuss. Even back then, we were destined enemies. And I know that he loved our father as much as I do, even though we never really show it and I was the reason for his death. But still I needed to know. "What did you think about that choice?" I asked

It took a while for him to answer but he finally did. "Back then, I honestly thought that it was an idiotic idea. It might be because I knew you were the person he was talking about and because I never really cared for anyone at that time or it could also be because I knew the risks of his choice. But now... I honestly think that he made the right one."

"What did he do?" I asked

"You should have figured it out by now little brother." He answered "He asked Totosai to, in a way, change it's form. He still entrusted it to you but he kept it hidden until the time was right. Until the time when you truly recquire it."

He sighed and continued, "You might not know this Inuyasha, but it wouldn't have opened if you weren'r ready."

"What?" I commented.

"You remember where it was kept in remember?" Sessomaru said "Our father placed it there for a reason, so that he could choose when it was truly time to give it to you. If you weren't ready, it would've remained closed."

"You knew?" I asked him.

"Yes. Remember, I was one of the last people that saw our father alive. I knew of his plan and of his energy. I sensed his energy leaking out and knew that it was the right time."

"So what do you suggest I do?"

He thought for a while and answered. "The same thing he did. I admit that just hiding it is a risk but I agree with you. I don't feel that it's the right time to truly entrust it to them. Maybe to one but not the other."

"I suppose your right. I'll head to Totosai at dawn. But I do think that it's the right time for her."

"The risk wont be as large and I do think that she's capable of it." Sessomaru said "And I'm sure that Kagome would be happy with this idea."

"Good." I said "Let's turn in for the night, it's getting late. I don't feel like going back there half asleep tomorrow."

_The next day_

NORMAL POV

It was late morning in the village. Inuyasha already left with Sessomaru and wasn't expected back until the afternoon.

Sango, Miroku, and their kids left with Kohaku for an extermination job. There was a low level demon attacking a nearby village and they thought that it might be a good chance for the kids to get some training done and a real feel at what's out there. Kagome was picking some herbs while Akinori and Akira were happily playing with Shippo.

"Hey! Hey! Put me down!" Shippo yelled.

Kagome turned to find that Akinori and Akira were holding Shippo up by his tail.

"Akira! Akinori! Put him down now!" Kagome yelled at her two kids. "That's not a nice thing to do!"

Noticing their mother's anger, the two hanyou released Shippo with sorry faces.

"Shippo isn't a toy!" Kagome said "It's not nice to do that to him! Now go inside and waitfor your father!"

"Yes mom." The two said saddly and ran back to their house.

"You don't hink that you were to hard on them Kagome?" Inuyasha said coming out of the woods with Sessomaru behind him.

"Hey, they were hanging me like a rag doll!" Shippo said.

"But Shippo, honestly you do look slightly like a doll." Kagome said giggling.

"Yeah, see?" Inuyasha said while again grabbing Shippo by his tail and hanging me upside down.

"Hey! Inuyasha! Put me DOWN!"

Kagome sighed. "I see where the kids get that habit from."

A few hours later they were gathering around the table eating and talking happily.

"Hey Inuyasha?" Kagome said "You said that you had something for the kids yesterday didn't you?"

"Oh yeah! Here! I got this for Akira." Inuyasha said while pulling out a beautifully carved bow. The bow itself greatly resembeled Kikyo's bow. It was slightly bigger than Kagome's original bow and it was a beautiful black. The only difference were two gems placed on each tip of the bow, one blue and the other pink.

"Inuyasha! Where did you get this?" Kagome said surprised while handing the bow to an eager Akira.

"I asked Totosai to make it." Inuyasha answered Kagome "The string is from the hair of a powerfull demon that I hear was sacred. I got it when I was on a job with Miroku to a village of demon hunters and mikos. The wood from the Inuyasha tree has some of Kikyo's purrifying energy left on it so I used that for the bow along with mine, Sessomaru's, and our father's fang. So it's pretty much blue gem is filled with Kikyo's remaining energy while the pink one is filled with yours. It makes the purrifying arrows that she fires more powerfull."

Akira started playing with a bow and tried to fire an imaganary arrow. Suddenly, Akira went flying across the table and landed on Kagome. At that sight, everyone started laughing uncontrolably.

"Well," Kagome said between laughs. "Maybe you should start with a smaller bow Akira."

_That night_

It was around midnight and everyone was sound asleep. Well not everyone.

Inuyasha was sneaking around the house and heading for his children's room. When he reached their room, Akira and Akinori were sound asleep.

He silently walked to Akinori's bedside and knealed beside his sleeping son. Then Inuyasha took out a small orb from his orb and placed in on his son's right closed eyelid. A second later, the small orb sank in Akinori's right eye and embeded itself inside.

"Good luck Akinori." Inuyasha whispered to his sleeping son, knowing the power of what was contained in that orb.

Little did he know that all through this, a dark figure was watching his every move from the shadows. Eyes locked on the power that his children possesed.

**Cliff hanger! XD Any way, I'm hoping that this cliffy will be the start of a plot. Don't worry, I'll explain the dark figure in future chapters. Oh, and I'm really sorry that this chapter is kinda short but like I said, I still have a bad case of writers block. To **_**bee1313 **_**and **_**sangoscourage,**_** I hope that I didn't let you down with this chapter. Your ideas are really helping me write this story! Hope that you two will review and will leave me another idea. And to everyone who's reading, PLEASE REVIEW AND LEAVE AN IDEA! I'll try to use ALL ideas that you give me! Oh and just so you guys know in these next 3 weeks I'm gonna be extremely busy. I have to play in a concert next week so I need to practice really hard this week. And the two weeks after that are gonna be my finals. So there are two possibilities : 1) I'll write more often cause I'm to lazy to study or to practice and I need something for stress relief, 2) It's going to take a super long wait for future chapters cause I'm busy with school work and concert practice. So I'm just warning you that future chapters might take longer. Any way, thanks again to **_**bee1313 **_**and **_**sangoscourage**_** for reviewing and leaving an idea. To everyone who's reading, PLEASE REVIEW! As usual I'll only continue if at least 1 person wants me to. Till next time! :)**

**~Midnight**


	6. Taken

**Hey guys! I'm back! So sorry for not updating this story for, what, a month? Really sorry about that, but I was really busy and panicked about projects and concerts and finals and writers block and bad internet conection and... Well let's just say that I'm not the luckiest writer in the world. Any way, to **_**sangoscourage **_**and **_**bee1313 **_**soooo sooo sooo sorry for the wait! I really hope that this chapter makes up for it! And thanks sooo sooo much for reviewing again! Hope that you guys are still with me! Any way, I'll just shut up here and let you read. Hope you enjoy! And sorry for any mistakes I made in this chapter.**

**Disclaimer : I don't own anything, so don't sue me!**

_Chapter 5 : Taken_

"Dad! Uncle! Hurry!" Akinori yelled through the forest.

"Yeah! C'mon, hurry up!" Akira yelled from her spot beside her brother.

"Well maybe you two should slow down!" Inuyasha yelled while trying to keep up with his two kids through the woods.

"These woods are dangerous!" Sessomaru yelled also trying to keep up with the two half demons "If your reckless you could attract a demon!"

All four of them were running -or sprinting- through one of the few forest still inhabited by high level demons since Naraku's defeat. They received a job for a demon extermination in a village that's located through the forest and once their five year old kids found out, not even one of the most dangerous woods currently existing can stop them from coming along.

"Remind me again why we didn't just make them ride on Kirara with Kagome and everyone else?" Sessomaru asked.

"Because Sango said that coming with us will give them valuable experience on the field." Inuyasha answered "But apparantly the only thing their learning is on how to call demons instead of how to stay away from them!"

"Awww, C'mon dad! Nothing is going to come out and attack us just because we're running through the forest!" Akira yelled a little too loud for her father's taste.

"Didn't I tell you to keep your voices down and to run slowly in these woods! You don't know what kind of things are in here!"

"What things?" Akinori asked. As if on cue, a large snake demon jumped out.

"Things like that." Inuyasha replied already readying tetsusaiga "Akira! Akinori! Get behind us!" No matter how powerfull or trained the kids are, they're still not strong enough to defeat a high level demon that still resides since Naraku's time.

Akinori and Akira started running towards their father when the demon's tail attacked them. Before it can hit them, Akinori cut it's tail with his claws.

"Get away from her!" Akinori yelled. While the snake was distracted by it's severed tail, Akira got to a safe spot up in the trees and started firing arrows from there. Although the purrifying energy in it was still weaker than Kagome's, they were still powerfully effective. But after a few seconds, the snake snapped out of his revire and started attacking the twins again, knocking Akira off the tree and leaving her unconcious.

"Akira!" Akinori yelled running towards his sister when the snake started charnging at him.

"Akinori look out!" Inuyasha yelled charnging at the snake. "Sessomaru get the twins!"

"Right!" Sessomaru ran up to the twins and took both of them in his arms and jumped up the tallest tree he could find. "Stay here." He told them.

"But what about you and dad?" Akinori asked as Akira started waking.

"Don't worry" Sessomaru answered "We'll be fine. Just stay here and watch."

"Blades of blood!" Inuyasha yelled as his blades attacked the demon. It managed to dodge the attack but not unharmed.

"Damn, it's fast!" Inuyasha yelled as Sessomaru appeared beside him.

"Calm down little brother." Sessomaru said calmly "We just need a plan."

"So what do you suggest?"

"I'll distract him and once you see an opening, deliver the final blow."

"Fine" Inuyasha said while drawing out tessaiga "Let's finish this fast, wind scar!"

The snake demon swiftly moved away from the wind scar and charged towards inuyasha. Sessomaru suddenly appeared behind the snake and started to attack.

"Dokkaso!" Sessomaru yelled and poison blades attacked the snake demon. "Inuyasha now!"

"Right!" Inuyasha yelled "Meido Zangetsuha!" A large portal opened and swallowed the snake demon.

"Wow..." Akinori said from his spot with Akira up in the tree. Both siblings were watching the fight from the tree in awe. They know about the fight all those years ago and the fact that they fought and defeated Naraku was enough proof of their strength, but actually seeing them fight was a whole different thing.

"They're amazing..." Akira said "I didn't know that they were that strong... How did they even do that? They defeated that thing like it was nothing."

"Experience Akira... Experience." Inuyasha said breaking the kids from their thoughts in surprise. "You'll get there, don't worry. It just takes a little training."

"Any way," Inuyasha continued "Let's get going. Kagome will have my head if we're not there soon."

"Alright," Sessomaru said jumping up to the tree "C'mon let's go. Your mother should already be waiting."

"Right!" The two said in usion as their uncle took them in his arms and jumped down from the tree.

"Dad?" Akira asked "How much farther?"

"Not much farther." Inuyasha said "Don't worry, but you could still turn back if you still want to."

"No!" The two said at the same time earning a grin from their father.

"Alright then," Inuyasha said "Let's keep going."

A few minutes later they finally arrived at the village with no more surprises and as expected, everyone else were already waiting for them.

"Inuyasha! What took you so long?" Kagome yelled at her husband.

"Ask these two!" Inuyasha said pointing at the two hanyous trying despretely to avoid their mother's gaze. "Their the ones who were loudly running through the woods!"

Kagome grunted. "Didn't I tell you two to not make _too _much noise in the woods?"

"We weren't making that much noise..." Akinori defended.

"And daddy and uncle beat that snake thingy any way..." Akira continued.

"Snake _what?_" Kagome yelled turning to inuyasha, tightening her grip on her bow.

"Well ummm..." Inuyasha said clearly nervous.

Kagome sighed. "Never mind. C'mon, Miroku is already talking to the village head."

"And by talking" Sango commented "she means trying to drain the village of their food and money."

Inuyasha smirked. "Just like old times then."

They walked to the through the village and got to the main house. Miroku was, as said, already inside talking to the village head and priest.

"Inuyasha! You're here!" Miroku exclaimed.

"Yeah, so what's going on here?" Inuyasha asked sitting down next to the monk.

"There has been a series of dissapearence going on in this village." The village head explained. "We wan't you to find the cause of them."

"Do you suspect these dissapearences to be the work of a youkai then?" Sango asked.

"Yes," The village preist answered "In every location where the dissapearences happened, there were traces of youki left behind."

"Can you tell us anything about these disapearences?" Kagome asked.

"Well like I said, there were traces of youki left on each location." The priest said "This also mostly occur during midnight and there were no evidence of a struggle."

"So how do you know that these people might not have gone willingly?" Miroku asked.

"A few days ago, one of the villagers was out at midnight." The village head said "He saw one of the farmers walking towards the forest. He tried yelling for him to stop and come back but he just kept walking as if he didn't hear anything. The villager thought that he must be tired or something so he headed home. But the next day, said farmer never came back."

"He sounds like he was in a trance." Sessomaru commented.

"But that's impossible!" Inuyasha exclaimed "The last time we saw a demon that was capable of that was..."

"Naraku's time." Sango finished.

"What do you mean?" The village head asked.

"Long ago we faced a case similar like this." Miroku explained "Villagers were dissapearing and walking away as if in a trance. We found that it was a demon capable of mind control that was created by Naraku."

"That's good isn't it?" The village head asked "You've faced this kind of demon before so..."

"No it isn't." Inuyasha said plainly "Naraku used the shikon jewel to create powerful demons campable of those things and now that the shikon jewel has been destroyed, having some one who is capable of that without the shikon jewel means..."

"It means that this demon might be more powerful than any demon currently alive." Sessomaru concluded.

The room was silent for a while until Miroku broke the silence.

"In any case, it's still a demon nonetheless. We'll stay here for now and investigate more about it tonight."

_In the Forest_

In the darkness of the woods, a figure was watching the newly arrived demon hunters, showing a particullar interest in one of them.

"Ahhh... So they came afterall." The figure said evily. "Time to commence the plan."

_That night_

"Alright, Inuyasha, Sango, and Sessomaru will search the woods for any signs of the Demon." Miroku said as they were standing outside the main house. "I'll go with Shippo and see if I can find anymore information about this creature. Kagome, you'll stay here with the kids and keep a look out if the demon decides to attack any more of the villagers tonight."

"Alright." Kagome said.

"You sure you'll be okay Kagome?" Inuyasha asked.

"Yeah, don't worry Inuyasha." Kagome said flashing Inuyasha a reasuring smile.

"Alright then." Inuyasha said. All of them started heading off to their individual posts.

"Mama?" Akira asked "Is papa gonna be okay?"

"Don't worry Akira," Kagome answered her daughter "Inuyasha can take care of himself."

"Should we go help him?" Akinori asked.

"No, it's much to dangerous out there." Kagome said "But you can help me, keep an eye out to see if you can find anything suspicious going on."

"Right!" The twins said together.

They started walking around the village, checking if the demon is in motion until they reached the village edge. Then Akinori's ears started twitching.

"Mama?" Akinori said to his mother.

"What is it?" Kagome asked worriedly.

"There..." Akinori answered, pointing to a spot in the woods. Right on cue, a young woman started walking towards the spot Akinori said.

"Stay here." Kagome told her kids. She started walking towards the woman.

"Hey miss?" Kagome yelled readying her bow. "It's not safe out here, you should go back to your house."

The young woman turned to Kagome, and she could see that the young lady's eyes were glazed and unfocussed. Suddenly, the girl took out a knife and lunged at Kagome.

"Mama!" The kids screamed.

"Don't come close!" Kagome yelled, dodging out of the way of the knife. Kagome turned to the girl and knocked her off her feet before she could attack her again. Then, Kagome turned to the spot where Akinori pointed before. She cocked an arrow and fired.

Suddenly, a figure came out of the woods, effectively dodging the purrifying arrow. He had short black hair and was wearing a dark green cloak with a small blue back hanging on his right and had a long blue spear at his back. One of his eyes were blood red but another was pitch black and had markings under both.

"Who are you?" Kagome questioned with an arrow pointed at the man.

The man looked up at Kagome and his blood red eye started glowing. Suddenly the young woman attacked Kagome from the back, knocking her unconcious.

"Mama!" The twins yelled.

"Take her." The man said to the controlled lady. The young girl picked up Kagome and carried her back into the forest, following the man.

"Put her down!" Akinori yelled lunging himself at the man.

The man pulled out his spear and blocked Akinori before he could attack.

"Akinori!" Akira yelled running towards her brother.

"I don't have time for this." The man said coldly. He kicked Akinori and sent him flying towards Akira. He grabbed something from his bag and threw it to the twins. As the twins were getting up the object started emitting purple smoke and at the next second, the twins were on the ground unconcious leaving the man to take Kagome back into the woods.

**Cliffy! Yay! Sorry again for the long wait, hope that you guys are still with me! Hmmm... Wonder what I'll do to Kagome... Well, I hope that I can get the next chapter out sooner this time. Oh and this is one of my first attempts at an action scene so sorry if it's a little confusing. Any way, please review and leave an idea! I still have writer's block and I really need some help here! To **_**sangoscourage **_**and **_**bee1313,**_** sorry again for putting you through that wait! I really hope that I didn't let you down with this chapter and that you'll still review! I'll try to put up future chapters faster next time! Any way, please review! Till next time! :)**

**~Midnight**


	7. Rescue

**Err... Hi? *dodges flaming arrows* Okay! Okay! I'm sooo soo sorry about another long wait but writers block has taken a particular liking in me! And since I've been back in school since last month, I haven't had the time to write. Not to mention the amount of homework my teachers so generously dumped on me! Again, I'm sooooo sorry! You guys have no idea how sorry I am! And a special sorry to **_**TheCaramelSecrets, InuKag4revertogether, inuyasha4life17, sangoscourage, and 'guest'! **_**I loved reading your reviews and I was so happy when I got them so I'm sooo sooo sooo sorry for the wait! Hope you guys are still with me here! Especially since I left the last chap in a cliffy! Sooo sorry! Some of you guys have reviewed this story and stayed with me since the first chap so I'm really sorry to you guys for the wait! Oh yeah, a friend of mine (The only person in my school that knows I'm on this site) told me that I made Sesshomaru seem a little too happy. I guess that's kinda true so I tried to make the Sesshomaru here not to OOC. Let me know of you like it and if I did it justice or if you like the Sesshomaru from the past chapters better. Anyway, enough of my rambling and on with the extremely delayed chapter! Sorry for any typos or grammar errors or OOCness or anything that makes you hate it!**

**Disclaimer : I don't own anything! Think I said it enough times...**

_Chapter 7 : Rescue_

"Akira! Akinori!" Inuyasha shouted to the two unconscious hanyous. A few minutes ago Inuyasha picked up a strange scent from the village and immediantly ran back. When he reached the location of the scent, he was too late. Two unconscious half demons were lying on the ground bruised and beaten and Kagome was no where to be found.

After a few minutes, Akinori finally managed to come through. "Huh?"

"Akinori!" Inuyasha yelled "Are you okay? What happened?"

"Huh?" Akinori asked and looked around. "A... Akira? Ma... Mama?"

"Akira's fine Akinori but where's Kagome?" Inuyasha asked his son.

"Ma... Mama?" It took a while but soon things finally started to sink in and Akinori's eyes grew wide. "Mama!"

"Hold up Akinori, what happened? Where's Kagome?" Inuyasha aksed again.

Akinori only growled fiercly to answer his father's questions. Akinori's eyes changed from wide to murderous and his face became much more menacing. Inuyasha was sure he never seen a face that murderous on Akinori's – heck, on anyones face before! It took a while but Akinori's face started to soften if only a little at what he asked next.

"Akira?" Just then a loud wail was heard. Inuyasha and turned around and Akinori was just able to make out the bawling form of his twin sister from behind his father. Akira just woke up and it didn't take long for everything that happened to come back to her then she just crying madly. Both Akinori and Inuyasha stood up and bounded towards the girl. Sango was trying to calm her down but it was obvious that it wasn't working.

"Sshh... Sshh... C'mon Akira calm down." Sango said to the sobbing hanyou. Akinori sat next to his sister keeping her close while Sango and Inuyasha tried to calm her down. After a few seconds, Akira's wails subsided enough for her to at least speak.

"So what happened?" Sango asked the twins.

"We... we were walking and then there was a noise and a lady came out of the trees." Akira explained "Mama told us to stay then she walked to the lady. She said something then the lady took out a knife and... and..." By that point Akira was practically close to tears so Akinori continued for her.

"A man came out of the woods then he and the lady started to attack together." Akinori said rather grudgingly "They hit mama and then took her in the woods. We tried to stop them but then this smoke thing came out."

"We... we fell asleep and when we woke up they were gone!" Now Akira was practically sobbing again.

"It's my fault..." Akinori said with glassy eyes "If... If I was stronger..."

"Akinori!" Inuyasha yelled sternly "What happened wasn't your fault."

"But if mama didn't have to pro... protect us then... then..." Akira stuttered.

"Stop saying things like that!" Inuyasha said "It's not your fault Akira. Not yours and not your brother's. If anything it was that damn demon's fault and trust me we are getting Kagome back. One way or another."

"I found his scent." Sesshomaru said calmly from the trees "They are heading south."

"Alright we should get going." Sango said.

"Don't be reckless human." Sessomaru said to Sango. Even after all these years Sessomari is still rather resentful to all humans and hanyou other than Inuyasha, Kagome, Rin, and the twins. "Going there without knowing a thing about our enemy is complete suicide. If you ever considered attacking blindly, then you are even more useless than I thought."

"Then what do you suggest?" Sango yelled. "Sit here and do nothing while that... _thing_ has Kagome prissoner?!"

"I suggest." Sessomaru answered calmly "We search for any information about his abililites or appearence. We wont be of any use to Kagome if we get defeated as well, all because of lack of information."

"And where do you suggest we get that information?" Sango asked, sarcasm dripping from every word.

"Use your brain human." Sessomaru said coldly "If you haven't forgotten, we have two witnesses right here."

Sango turned to where Sessomaru was pointing to the kids and said, "You can't be serious! Their just kids for crying out loud!"

"Kids or not, you shouldn't underestimate demons." Sessomaru said "Even if they are simply hanyous."

"Sessomaru is right Sango." Inuyasha said. "We should get any information we can get our hands on and right now the kids are all we got."

Inuyasha turned to the kids and asked if they remember anything about the man who took their mother.

"He had short black hair." Akinori started "One of his eyes was red and the other one was black with marks under them."

"He was also wearing a a green cloak with a bag on his hip." Akira continued. "And he had a spear on his back."

"What about the woman?" Sessomaru asked.

"She looked like one of the villagers." Akira said.

"Anything else?" Sango asked them.

There was a second of silence before Akinori spoke up. "Her movements were... weird."

"Weird how?" Inuyasha asked.

"They were... Stiff. And slow. As if she was asleep." Akinori explained.

"And her eyes." Akira said "They were open but blank."

"Hypnosis." Sessomaru said. "Somehow that girl was being controled. That demon must have been the cause."

"He must've been the cause of the other dissapearences as well." Sango added "But what do they want with Kagome."

"That's what we're going to find out." Inuyasha said. "Sessomaru and I will track him. Sango take the kids and tell Miroku about what happened."

A unision _what _was heard from the twins.

"I can't risk you two getting hurt. And believe me, if you do come your mother will not let me walk out of there alive." Inuyasha said "Now stay here with Sango alright, we'll be back soon." With that Inuyasha and Sessomaru sprinted out of sight.

_In the house_

AKIRA'S POV

We just got back to the house the village head gave us while we're staying here. Sango is talking to Shippo and Miroku about what happened. I still don't understand why would anyone want to take mama. She didn't do anything bad, so why...

"Ready Kira?" Akinori said from the window.

"Aki? Ready to what?" I asked.

"To bring mom back."

"But dad said..."

"For Sango to take us to Miroku. She did, right?"

I flashed him one of my devious smirks –as mom calls them- grabbed my bow and followed my brother out the window.

AKINORI'S POV

We've been sprinting through the forest fo a while. Dad's and uncle Sessomaru's scent is still pretty fresh so we don't have much trouble finding them. We followed the scent until it stopped in the middle of the forest. We were in a clearing and there was a huge and deep lake but there was nothing else.

"Aki do you feel that?" Akira asked me.

"Feel wha..." Then I felt a strong and familiar power. "Mom's purifying energy."

"And dad's and uncle Sessomaru's demon energy." Akira said "But where..."

"Down there." I said pointing to the lake. "The energy is strongest there."

"Do you think..." Akira trailed.

"Yeah, probably." I answered.

"Well, let's go." Akira said. I nodded and dived in the river with my sister following close behind.

The river was pitch black and very deep. If we were humans we would've been dead. We kept swiming until we saw a cave close to the bottom of the lake. I turned around to motion Akira to follow me inside to find that she's gone. I started to panic and looked around to see her floating around with her eyes closed. I grabbed her and swam towards the cave, knowing that we don't have time to go back up.I swam through the cave as fast as I can until I nearly ran out of breath when I felt the water getting shallow and the ceiling actually getting higher. I sped up untile I found dry ground and placed Akira out of the water before I jumped out myself.

"Akira? Wake up!" I yelled shaking my sister. After a few attempts Akira's eyes finally opened and she started coughing up water.

"Akinori? Where are we?" She asked.

"In a cave in the lake. What happened to you back there?" I asked her. Usually Akira would be able to swim a lot longer than that.

"I don't know. Everything just suddenly went black. Sorry."

I sighed. "It's okay. It wasn't your fault, there's just something weird going on here." I stood up and looked around. It looks like the cave actually gets wider from the opening to the end and the water gets shallower too. The cave still goes much further back and I can feel mom's energy coming from deep inside.

"Come on Kira, let's go." I said to my sister and offering her my hand. She took it and I pulled her up. We started walking through the cave. Even though everything looks about the same, we didn't have to worry about getting lost since there was only one path. We kept walking until we were in pretty deep. That's when we heard it.

"Do you hear that Kira?" I asked her.

"Yeah, it sounds like..." Akira said as her ears twitched.

"Battle sounds. Swords, claws..." I said in concentration. "A spear." We exchanged glances at each other before sprinting towards the sound. As we got deeper, we saw light coming from the source of the sound. Uncle Sessomaru and mom said that we shouldn't run into a battle blindly, even though that's what dad usually does, so when we got there we hid behind a couple of boulders and watched.

NORMAL POV

The man from before was standing next to mom and his red eye was glowing. Kagome has her bow and arrow ready but her eyes were glazed and unfocused like the woman.

"Well why don't you try it." The man said and a few figures came out from the shadows and materialised into the villagers who were abtucted.

"You'll pay for that Zurui!" Inuyasha yelled.

"Let's just see about that." The man- apparently named Zurui yelled. "Villagers attack!"

All the villagers took out weapons –knives, shovels, pitch forks- and attacked.

"Darn it!" Inuyasha yelled, dodging a rather acuratly thrown knife. "They're still the villagers, we can't hurt them!"

"Calm down inuyasha." Sesshomaru said, also dodging a few attacks "If we can't hurt them then we could trap them."

"Right." Inuyasha took out tetsusaiga and got in a battle stance "Kongosoha!" Immediantly, diamond shards flew out and trapped the villigers.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome yelled "Look out!" Then an arrow shot out, heading for Inuyasha. It would've hit him if it wasn't for another arrow that just suddenly appeared out of no where and hit Kagome's arrow.

"What the?" Inuyasha said obviously confused. Then a small form jumped out from behindthe bolder.

"Get away from her!" Akinori yelled, slashing out at Zurui with his claws.

"Akinori?" Inuyasha said again, confused. Then another villager came out of the shadows and threw more knives at Inuyasha. Like before more arrows shot out of practically no where, deflecting all the arrows from their targets and trapping the villager.

"Dad!" A voice sounded from where the arrows came from.

"Akira?" Inuyasha asked "What are you two doing here?" Then Akinori went flying through the air and landed flat on his back on the cave floor.

"Akinori! You'll pay for that!" Inuyasha said running towards for Zurui but Kagome came in betweem them.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." Zurui said. "And those are some interesting demons you have back there."

"Stay away from them Zurui." Sesshomaru said coming between the twins and Zurui.

"I wouldn't dream of hurting them!" Zurui said "But I can't say that I won't use them."

"What are you talking about?" Inuyasha asked.

"You see, as powerful as I am, I'm still incapable of controling demons. Even though you are a human, your demon blood is still strong but those two on the other hand..." Then Zurui's eye started glowing red again and Akira fell to the ground.

"Akira!" Akinori yelled.

"What did you do Zurui!" Inuyasha asked enraged.

"Hmm... It looks like the other one's demon blood is still too strong. Oh well, this one will have to do." Zurui said "Now come to me child."

Akira stood up, her eyes glazed and walked over to Zurui.

"A... Akira?" Akinori said.

Akira stood besides Zurui and cocked an arrow over at Sesshomaru.

"You shouldn't underestimate me Inuyasha." Zurui said "This would be the result. Attack."

Kagome and Akira let their arrows fly and Inuyasha and Sesshomaru dogded both effectively. The two were so procupied with them that they didn't notice Akinori sneaking behind them.

"Let my sister go!" He yelled to Zurui and launched at him but like last time, Kagome came in between them.

"When will you learn that simply doing that wont work?" Zurui asked.

"Oh really?"

Zurui turned around to see Akira cocking an arrow at him. "I wouldn't be so sure." Akira let her purrifying arrow fly and it embeded it self in Zurui's red eye.

"Ahhhh!" Zurui yelled. He was so preocupied that he didn't notice Akinori –who got away from Kagome who collapsed when the arrow hit Zurui's eye- get behind him.

"Dokkaso!" Akinori yelled and poisonous acid cut through Zurui's skin.

"Ahhh!" Zurui yelled "You little brats!" He took out his spear and started to mercilessly attack Akinori. Right when the spear was about to hit Akinori, Sesshomaru appeared and stopped the blade.

"Get away from him." Sesshomari ripped the spear out of his hand and clawed at the demon. Sesshomaru drew Bakusaiga and swung it, unleashing powerful amounts of yoki creating an attack similar but more powerfull than wind scar towards Zurui. The attack sent Zurui flying until his back met the cave wall.

"Ugh!" Zurui yelled as he fell on the floor. Although painstakingly, he stood back up and glared at them. "You win this one but believe me you have no idea what's coming." At that, he ran and dissapeared in the shadows.

Once he was sure Zurui is gone, Inuyasha ran towards Kagome.

"Kagome? Kagome wake up!" Inuyasha yelled.

"Ugh, Inuyasha what happened?" Kagome said.

"Honestly, I don't know myseld." Inuyasha said turning to his brother and kids. "How did Akira manage to break Zurui's control and how did Akinori managed to use Dokkaso?"

"Because of their blood." Sesshomaru answered.

"What?" Kagome asked clearly preplexed.

"Kagome is a priestess and Inuyasha is a half demon. Your kids also have your blood." Sesshomaru explained. "A preistess and demon blood combination is deadly but on these two, it's something else entirely."

"What do you mean?" Inuyasha asked.

"Their twins and somehow your blood is devided between them. Although he's also a human, Akinori mostly gained Inuyasha's demon blood making him not a half demon, but only a quarter human. That gave him enough power to repel Zurui's spell and use Dokkaso. And while Akira is also a demon, she mostly gained Kagome's human blood, making her only a quarter demon. But Kagome is a priestess, and that talent is passed down to her kids. Akira's purrifying powers are strong and combined with her demon blood, she was able to break Zurui's spell. And I have no doubt that Kagome's blood in Akinori, although little, also has purrifying powers helping him reject Zurui's spell."

"We always known that Akinori was more skilled in demon moves and Akira and purrifying abilities but..." Kagome said.

"They're actually that powerfull." Inuyasha said.

"Yes." Sesshomaru answered "And there's no doubt that they will be hunted for it."

Inuyasha nodded turning to look at his kids who were happily talking to Kagome.

"They won't only be hunted and despised for being what they are but also for their power." Sesshomaru stated.

Inuyasha scoffed. "It's like the Shikon no tama all over again." He paused for a while to look at his family. _His _family. "And like that, I'll be there to protect them. Always."

**Have you ever had writers block for months then when you start writing all the ideas cam flooding back in but then suddenly writers block just happen to make a comeback? Well that happened to me alot while writing this but I guess I'm pretty happy with the end result. Anyway, hope you guys liked it! Sorry again for the long wait and thanks again to **_**TheCaramelSecrets, InuKag4revertogether, inuyasha4life17, **_**and**_** sangoscourage!**_** I'm soo soo soo soo sorry to you guys for the long wait! Hope that you guys are still with me! I'm hoping that I can have the next chapter out sooner this time and ideas always help! So please review and leave an idea. And if you have a name for Sesshomaru's Bakusaiga move, please tell me! Anyway, thanks again to everyone who reviewed and hope that you guys aren't too mad at me for the long wait! Now, on with the replies! Well I think that's it! Hope you guys liked it! Please review! :D**

**~Midnight**


End file.
